A cry for help
by Halfanhalf19
Summary: Okay this takes place in season one warning: self destruction. ShawnNikki
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am not the writer of the other 3 stories my cousin is.

But she won't be here anymore so please be nice to me I'm trying to do better than she did. Now this is basically just boredom. Now onto the story: )

A CRY FOR HELP

By- me

She didn't know when it all started; she felt tears trickle down her face a the razor blade moved up the inside of her left arm, the harsh words her father said in loud tones at her and her mother the night before followed by the loud pop that sounded as the back of her fathers hand hit the side of her face ringing in her mind. She felt the blood come to the surface of her skin and that snapped her back into reality. She watched the blood trickle down her arm across the many scars that covered the inside of her arm. She never tried to stop the blood anymore she just watched it bleed. When it stopped she got up from the spot on her closet floor- where she sat incase her mother walked into her room. So she would have time to clean the stuff up- she decided to go for a walk she grabbed her jacket and headed down the stairs past her arguing parents down her front steps and down the walk. She walked past Shawn's house next door and didn't see him looking at her through his bedroom window. He stared down at her trying to come up with some excuse to go and talk to her. He saw her walk into the park at the end of their street. He decided to walk down there and come up with an excuse when he got there. He walked through the gate and over to the swings where she sat.

"Hi" he said softly she looked up and he noticed the large bruise on her right cheek.

"Jesus" he said in surprise taking his hands out of his pockets he touched her cheek gently with his hand. She winced and pulled back quickly trying to think of an excuse.

"What did you do" he said sounding concerned

"Gym class we were playing volleyball and I caught a ball right in the face" she said quickly. He looked down at her unsure but left it alone.

"So what are you doing here" she said trying to change the subject

"Oh I just thought I'd take a walk" he said.

"Oh okay" she said falling silent once again. She pulled her sleeves down past her hands. Shawn pushed back and fell forward getting the swing started she followed not long after. They stayed on the swings until both of them were too tired to swing any more. Nikki was willing to do almost anything to keep from going home so she struck up a conversation.

"You should have been at the Fountains of Wayne concert Thursday" she said.

"I know I'm sorry. So how was it?"

"It was really good" she said simply.

"Cool" he said the conversation dieing once again.

"Well I guess I should head home" he said slowly.

"Yeah I guess I should too" she said sounding disappointed.

They walked slowly back down the street neither of them silent. Nikki usually wasn't as quiet as she was being tonight he thought to himself. He walked past his house staying next to her the whole time. When they got to her gate she started lingering behind a little

"Are you okay" he asked sounding worried.

Yea I'm fine, I'm just a little tired" she said Not looking at him.

"If you say so" he said. He walked her up to her door and said goodnight. She smiled a half smile and went slowly inside. He smiled at th e door she just went in and walked back to his own house.

To be continued...

I hope you liked it. Please review, or not whatever you want. Okay well bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cry for Help**

**Chapter 2**

Nikki woke up the next morning hearing birds chirp wishing she could enjoy the sound but she could think of was the distinct tingling in her left arm knowing that in a few moments it will start to itch. That's what always happened when her addiction kicked in that one spot in her arm would start tingling then itching then it would start throbbing with pain in the one spot that was just begging to be cut sliced or carved. She needed to stop she knew it she knew that it was horrible to harm yourself but she also knew it was the only thing that made her feel safe it was the only thing that made her feel better.

She staggered out from under the covers and over to her dresser and fumbled through her jewelry box until she found the shiny sharp piece of metal that she had made friends with over the past few years. She pulled her sleeve up and ran the razor up the inside of her arm as the blood trickled she felt the feel of sweet release come over her she let out a sigh of release and stood up she floated over to her dresser and grabbed the clothes she planned to wear that day and dressed she grabbed her bag from beside her door and slowly opened it she walked down the stairs and out her front door and out to the car she bought with three years of savings and allowance she drove down the six miles to "Sea Crest Senior High school" and found a parking spot she walked to her locker and found her friend Meg standing by it waiting for her.

"Hey" Nikki said smiling.

"Hey babe" Meg said smiling back.

"What's wrong sweet heart" Meg asked softly Nikki just looked up and Meg knew exactly what was wrong.

"Oh Nikki" she said pulling Nikki into a hug.

"What did he say to you" Meg asked

"He just yelled a lot then he hit me"

"Nikki you need to get some help, and not just for the abuse from your dad but also for the abuse to yourself" Meg said

"Shawn saw the bruise" Nikki said tearing up

"Oh God, What did he say?"

"He asked me what happened and I told him I got hit in the eye in gym" Nikki said sounding disappointed in herself. Just then the bell rang.

"Shit" Nikki said slamming her locker door.

"I'll see you later" Nikki said heading in the direction of her first class. Meg watched her best friend leave and all she could do was worry Meg knew she would have to wait till Nikki was ready to get help before she would let anyone in. Little did Meg know but Nikki would not be waiting much longer

to be continued...

- hope you like it sorry it took so long for me to update I've been out of town with my dad.


End file.
